banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mailbox Face
Mailbox Face, also known as Sieb Nod, was a woman who wore a red mailbox on her head. Early Life Mailbox Face was born on the planet Alderaan. Since her family was poor, she was put to work at a young age as a messenger for the royal family. Since she was frequently being handed letters by members of the court of King Ralph, she came up with a new innovation. By cutting a slot in a box, she provided a place where letters could be put to be delivered later. Thinking of no better place to put this new invention, she wore it on her head. The invention was a huge success, and she was able to improve the efficiency of Alderaanian letter delivery by 12%. The device was named a Mailbox in her honor. Due to her planet-wide popularity, King Ralph appointed her as Alderaan's representative to the Galactic Senate. This was one of King Ralph's many poor decisions. Rise to Power As a senator, Mailbox Face rose rapidly by making deals with other Senators and powerful corporate entities. She introduced several pieces of controversial legislation such as allowing independent trade organizations to raise standing armies, restructuring Galactic Health Care, and reducing restrictions of the Twi'Lek slave trade. While her own people on Alderaan began to call for her resignation, and attempted to replace her with Bail Antilles, her allies in the senate were able to engineer her rise to Supreme Chancellor- knowing that they'd be able to control her. Chancellorship Though Mailbox Face had risen to the highest post in the Republic politics, she was indebted to many other Senators and outside influences. This led to sometimes erratic changes of opinion on key issues. The influential Trade Federation forced her to implement free trade agreements throughout the galaxy, but the Techno Union and other labor organizations convinced her to repeal these agreements. Many on the outside saw her as a flip-flopper, but those on the inside saw the massive amount of power that was being wielded by these special-interest groups. Senators looking to get the best deals for their constituents needed only to funnel money through these various groups to get the legislation that they wanted. Those who were unwilling to take advantage of the system were pushed out of the process. Many worlds prospered under Mailbox Face's policies, and the general economic well-being of the Republic was strong, but increased government spending eventually forced a massive tax increase on suppliers of Tibanna gas, which set off widespread inflation and created a black market for the gas. Removal From Office With her popularity reaching low levels, and her supporters unwilling to risk falling going down with her, Mailbox Face was soundly defeated by Chancellor Valorum. Since she had alienated the citizens of Alderaan, she returned to her roots as a messenger, working for the various crime lords in the under-city of Coruscant. She continued that line of work for over thirty years, eventually gaining a spot in Jabba the Hutt's Palace on Tatooine. There she rose to the level of director of PR and plotted to kill Jabba, until she was killed by sandpeople after her last marketing slogan for Jabba's newest protection racket, "Jabba's Speeder Insurance: So easy a Sand Person could do it." Legacy Mailbox Face was remembered as one of the 7 most corrupt Chancellors in the 25,000 year history of the Republic. Even so, she was able to greatly expand the duties of the Chancellor and laid the groundwork for Palpatine's ability to exercise a far greater level of control than previous Chancellors. She also was instrumental in expanding the voice of the non-planetary members of the Senate, such as the Trade Federation. So basically, she made the Clone Wars and the Empire possible. Well done. Category:Public Relations Category:Galactic Senate Category:Coruscant Category:Supreme Chancellor Category:Alderaan Category:No-Names Category:Heads of State